Pelo avesso
by Milena Leira
Summary: One shot OutlawQueen inspirada na música Atrás da Porta, de Chico Buarque. Tendo como foco o episódio de despedida, onde Regina é obrigada a, mais uma vez, provar seu amor por Hood e deixá-lo ir.


Foi naquela tarde de despedidas em que me recordei minuciosamente de cada detalhe das loucuras de amor, de cada palavra proferida por sua boca. Romântico era a melhor palavra que definia Robin Hood. Algo totalmente contrário ao que se pré-conceituasse a um ladrão, qualquer tipo de ladrão, mesmo os que roubam dos ricos e davam para os mais necessitados.

Lembrei-me da noite no cais, onde, pela primeira vez, nos amamos. A princípio, eu estava envergonhada e diria que ele também, não fosse o fato de ter sido o primeiro a entrar no mar. Lembrei-me também e tão bem da última vez em que fizemos amor, em meu cofre. Para mim, seria apenas mais uma noite de pesquisa. Pesquisas desde como derrotar Ingrid, a rainha do gelo, até como salvar o primeiro amor de minha alma gêmea.

Foi nesta hora em que ele apareceu.

Jogou a bolsa no chão, proferiu meu nome naquela voz gasta, quase inaudível devido o cansaço. E disse "Eu vivi minha vida inteira sob um código: roubar dos ricos e dar para os pobres. Ser verdadeiro, justo e bom." - hesitou. - "Eu tentei viver por esse código todos os dias da minha vida."

As palavras poderiam ser as mais sinceras possível mas no fundo, tanto eu quanto ele, sabíamos que aquilo não era verdade. Robin de Locksley não havia roubado dos ricos e dado para os pobres a vida inteira. Muito menos sido verdadeiro, justo e bom o tempo todo.

Assim como a morte de Daniel trouxe escuridão para minha vida, a vinda de Marian trouxe luz à dele. Graças a ela, Robin deixou de roubar para consumo próprio e por puro egoísmo. E foi isso o que ele tentou me alertar quando disse que me conhecia melhor do que eu esperava, que a um longo tempo atrás ele havia sido como eu e que, por isso, sabia e podia afirmar que eu não era, de forma alguma, um monstro.

Robin e Regina, ambos vivendo nesse jogo de luzes e escuridão. Ora morrem nossos amores, outrora surgem outros (nós mesmos). Éramos e continuaremos sendo esse jogo de fogos de artifício, os quais explodem em alegria transparecendo luzes em diferentes cores e depois, se desgastam, se apagam, somem e tudo volta a ser apenas escuridão. Uma torturante escuridão.

* * *

><p>Por um curto tempo parei de pensar e me concentrei no agora. Ouvi inúmeras vezes na vida frases com <em>carpe diem<em> porém nunca soube o real significado daquilo, e agora, melhor do que em qualquer outro momento, eu poderia senti-lo pela primeira e última vez.

De repente olhaste bem nos olhos meus e o seu olhar era de adeus, em pé diante de mim, de costas para a linha de Storybrooke. Foi nessa hora em que considerei o que estava perdendo. Não era apenas um caso indo embora. Era meu coração. E junto deste, ia o amor que lhe devora.

Juro, não acreditei. Eu estranhei. Desejei mais que tudo voltar naquele bendito dia em que me disse "Aí está aquele indescritível mas gratificante sorriso que penso sobre toda vez em que fecho meus olhos.", o mesmo dia em que me debrucei sobre seu corpo e duvidei. Duvidei. Não podia acreditar que aquilo realmente estava acontecendo, era impossível.

Minutos depois eu estava novamente na cama, a seu lado. Me arrastei e te arranhei.

Agarrei em seus cabelos, no teu peito, teu pijama, nos teus pés ao pé da cama.

* * *

><p>"Certo. Regina.."<p>

"Está com o mapa que te dei?" - interrompi. Eu sabia o que ele tinha para me dizer, diria que me ama, diria que sente muito e que faria de tudo para voltar mas, eu mais do que ninguém sabia que uma vez feito, não teria volta. - "E o dinheiro.. Deve servir para você começar."

"Sim, mas…" - Droga Robin Hood! Pare de insistir, apenas vá e alivie a dor que acaricia meu peito. Diabos, mas se ele for a dor só irá aumentar.

"Ótimo." - Disse, firme. - "Vocês deviam ir."

Me senti da mesma forma quando ele saiu pela porta da frente de minha mansão, quando anunciou que teria a obrigação de ficar com Marian. Agora, eu estava num paralelo fiel àquele momento: Sem carinho, sem a coberta de seu acampamento. Sentada, no tapete atrás da porta, ouvindo Emma dizer algo que faria total sentido com exceção de que _ela não conseguiria de maneira alguma encontrar meu final feliz uma vez que ele era, única e exclusivamente, com Robin.__ - _Reclamei baixinho.

Dias após, ele me encontrou em meu cofre. Sem ao menos saber o que dizer, com a desculpa de que sua mente vagava pela floresta mas seu coração o levara até mim. Não sei o porquê, mas fui sucumbida por uma raiva que não era de minha posse, aliás era, mas não para com ele. Joguei palavras sobre ele, como bigornas lambuzadas de veneno. "Por essa razão não posso estar em sua vida." - Eu disse, dando para maldizer o nosso lar. Sujando seu nome, o humilhando. E, de alguma forma, tentando me vingar a qualquer preço, qualquer custo. Contudo, o adorando pelo avesso.

* * *

><p>Percebi que ele havia pedido um tempo para Marian. "Vão! Irei logo depois de você, prometo. Só preciso de um momento, está bem?"<p>

Ele olhou fundo em meus olhos, eu não via mais os olhos verdes de sempre. Estava apenas vendo olhos de íris castanhas e inundados de lágrimas. Seria uma graça o vê-lo chorar por mim, mas não foi, nem de longe, reconfortante.

"Sua familia está esperando. Vá!" - Não, por favor, não vá.

Um selinho foi tudo o que recebi, a situação era irreversível, eu já deveria ter me convencido disto. Por longos minutos senti, pela última vez, o calor de seus lábios a procura dos meus. Senti suas mãos em minhas têmporas, me segurando em proteção. "Eu.."

Três palavras.

Sete letras. Diga e serei sua.

Gostaria muito que fosse assim, afinal ele não só pensou em dizer como já havia começado. Não fosse a minha interrupção num "eu sei." quando na verdade tudo o que eu mais queria, era assistir de camarote as palavras que almejava, saindo de seus lábios.

E foi no instante em que a cúpula separou nossas mãos que a pouco estavam dadas que, o assisti indo embora. Me deixando.

Ele se foi. Agora nada mais restava, nem mesmo esperanças de uma possível volta. Tudo o que ele deixara para trás foi um rastro de destruição. Da minha destruição. O único resquício era a memória de que, um dia, eu fui dele e ele foi meu.

E em juro em nome do meu amor que se fosse possível comprar o infinito, eu compraria duas vezes. Para poder vive-lo junto de você, Robin, para mostrar que ainda sou tua.

_Até provar que ainda sou **tua**._


End file.
